The Universe and You
by BoothandBrennansDaughter
Summary: Arizona Robbins, living in Seattle with her two roommates- Meredith and Lexie- all studying medicine in the same university, meets Calliope Torres, a girl who just moved to Seattle and will attend Arizona's school.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arizona Robbins, med student meets a girl in a bar. Will she be just the girl in the bar? **_

RATED R! WARNING YOU TO THE CONTEST IN THIS CHAPTER! 

Chapter 1

ARIZONA's POV-

I was at Joe's, a bar near my place, with my group of friends; Meredith, Lexie, Izzie, Mark, Jo and Alex. We were all in the first year of university studying medicine. We just finished our final exams, meaning the holidays started. Middle of June all the way until September. Mer and Izzie are going on vacations around Europe, Mark and Lexie, the 'so in love complicated couple' are going to take a vacation from each other and Jo and Alex are going to Africa with some charity event; Meaning I'll stay home, right in Seattle, for most of the holidays, might go visit my parents though.

-Hey - a brunette woman, wearing a grey shirt and a black leather jacket sat in the seat next to me, putting her bag in the balcony and smiling at me.

-Hey there - I replied, trying to be polite.

-Is it always like this here? - she asked, pointing with her head to all the people dancing beside us.

-No, usually it's calmer, but since it's the lat day of school at university for those in the 1st year there's a bigger party - I smiled, always looking down at my drink.

-Do you go there?

-Yes, what about you? Never seen you there.

-Uhm... No, I'm moving to Seattle this week and I'm pretty sure I'll change school too. - she didn't seem too comfortable talking about it, but still, she had a smile on her face.

After a 15-minute-lasting-silent between us two, and I'm sure at least 7 shots, with Burn by Ellie Goulding blasting in our ears, I decided to ask her for a little dance.

-Sure, let's go - she smiled and followed me to the small dance floor.

It was suffocating, the music blasting, much more people than the capacity of this place were concentrated mainly on the dance floor.

Me and the girl were in the middle of all the people, dancing to our own rithms, creating one of ours after a while of dancing together.

I had my hands on her waist and one of her hand was playing with her own hair and the other just going back and forth at the same rithm as the blasting music.

She was beautiful at my view. She wasn't the usual really skinny wannabe American girl, her curves were crazy beautiful and hot. Her skin tone, different than mine, was a bit tanned, perfectly tanned, her lips were perfect and her lower lip got an extra attention from me; her big brown eyes and her eyebrows were crazy perfect as well; but her smile was flawless, her smile made me want to meet her and be with her so bad, her smile hypnotised me.

After a few other songs, us both a bit drunk, she held my hand and guided me to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, locking it. We both smiled teasingly at each other. I threw my hands on her neck and she kissed me hard. Her tongue and mine twist and turn together, consuming each other. She tastes heavenly. I felt her hands on my back, smoothly heading south, to my waist; one of her hands moved to my behind to cup it; My hands moved north under her shirt, cupping one of her full breasts. I gasped for air and, my eyes met hers, it was like our eyes sparkled and were shooting fireworks between each other. She headed to my neck, spreading featherlight kisses all over it; kissing, licking, sucking my neck (surely I'll have to deal with a hickey later).

-Hey, who's in there? Come on, I gotta pee! And puke, maybe. - we heard a voice and clumsy knock on the door, fuck.

Nervously, we both pulled away from each other, and unlocked the door, looking in the mirror, pretending we were just freshening up our make-up.

-Finally! Why did you locked the door guys? - A unknown girl walked inside the bathroom, straight to the toilet.

I sent a look to the 'girl I just made-out with' through the mirror, laughing.

-Uhm... I don't know, my bad sorry. - I tried to get away with it.

We got out of the bathroom leaving the girl alone with her puking.

We sat back on the bar and ordered another drink.

-Uhm, so... I'm Arizona, Robbins- I said, giving her my hand.

-I'm Calliope Torres, Callie- she held my hand, shaking it.

We stayed a few minutes looking at each other and drinking our tequilas.

-Arizona, we're going home, are you coming with us?- I suddenly heard Meredith screaming at me.

-Uhm... yea, I'm coming!- I raised my hand indicating her I'll be there in 5.- Erm... I got to go, I'll se you then?

-Yes, I'll se you then- she smiled, and I smiled back at her.

I grabbed my bag and my jacket and headed outside the bar, where Meredith and Lexie were already waiting for me. We called a cab and went to our apartment.

CALLIE's POV-

After Arizona went out, I stayed in the bar thinking about her. Her light blue eyes filled with passion hypnotised me, her lips, her tongue tasting like tequila made me go crazy; She had such a golden blonde hair, it was beautiful: her pale and perfectly soft skin didn't have a flaw. That woman was perfect and so beautiful. I couldn't wait to see her again. But... I never made out with a girl! what are you thinking about Calliope? My subconscious was now attacking me like a bomb. Is this who I am? I don't think so... Am I? But she is so perfect and I want to be with her again so badly. Maybe it's because of the drinking... I might just call it a one night make out session. Its better right?

**[A/N] Please review if you read it, I would appretiate your opinion so much, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING: EXTREMELY EXPLICIT. YOU WILL ONLY READ IF YOU WANT TO. ENJOY._

ARIZONA-

I woke up the next morning with my head aching like hell.

I opened my eyes but closed them right away because of all the light coming through the window.

I pulled the covers up until they reached the top of my head.

After a few minutes trying to get back to sleep and failing, I started to remember what happened last night; last day of collage, drunk at Joe's, make out session with a girl called Callie and going home with my friends.

I slowly got up and managed to get to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water and my organism seemed to protest and say that staying in bed was probably a better idea.

I went to the kitchen where I found Meredith and Lexie eating their breakfast.

"Morning sunshine" Meredith greeted, smiling at me sarcastically. Yes, I wasn't at my best surely.

"We're going to the market to do the shopping, you wanna come?" Lexie asked standing and putting her empty plate on top of the dirty pile of plates.

"Nah... I might go for a run in a bit, to see if I can wake my head up" I took the cereal off the shelf and went to grab the milk in the fridge.

Both Mer and Lexie grabbed their bags and walked to the door.

"Bye Arizona" they both said, closing the door behind them.

I sat alone in the dinner table, eating breakfast. Thinking about last night. I can't seem to get Callie's smile off my head. She was really beautiful. I have never really dated someone. I had kissed some guys and girls, but I never assumed myself as a lesbian.

I would probably never see her again though, unless she was planing to change collage and come to the same as mine. Oh God, I would NEVER be able to walk around school and see her without wanting to kiss her!

CALLIE's POV-

I woke up in the middle of my apartment, on the floor, half naked. I felt like my head was about to explode.

After a few minutes I turned my head to the side and realised that there was a guy laying next to me.

Ugh, I hated when I got drunk and then brought guys home, God they could be criminals.

I tapped him lightly in the arm but he didn't make a move so I tapped him harder and harder.

"Geez, what's going on?" The guy with blue eyes and a small bear growing on his well structured face looked at me questionably.

"Erm... my dad's gonna be here really soon so you better hurry and leave... you know" I asked with a half smile on my face; pointing him him the door with my head.

"oh, ok ok, I'm going" He quickly got up, picking up his pants from the floor; dressing them quickly and looking at me with a cocky smile while dressing his shirt.

He grabbed his jacket from the couch and headed to the door, I followed, opening the door for him.

"Mark... Mark Sloan" he handed me his hand and I softly shook it.

"Callie, Torres"

He then exited the house and I closed the door behind him.

I've been using the 'my dad's coming to town really soon' excuse for a long time, and it worked, fortunately.

I found my jeans on the floor and put them in the wash machine along with my shirt and underwear from last night.

I took a quick shower and changed to regular clothing.

Sitting on my couch while watching TV and watching breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about the girl from the bar last night.

God, Arizona Robbins... she's beautiful!

I'm sure I came home with that guy Mark to convince my self I went for the P you know, but it is so hard to not think about that girl. if I don't see her this summer I will surely see her when collage starts.

I decided to just stay home today so I went to the window to look at my new town, my new neighbourhood, my new life.

As I saw the medium-sized buildings and people getting into their houses and walking in the streets I spotted a beautiful blond pale girl, who was running with her earphones and her hair tight in a small cute ponytail.

Arizona.

Was this fate? Maybe, maybe not.

I couldn't fight this feeling and pushed aside all the 'I only like P and V' thought and changed into training clothes.

I found some sweatpants and put them on in a hurry, I grabbed my iPod and earphones and put them in my ears, also tying my hair in a low ponytail.

I opened the door not caring to lock it on my way out.

I spotted Arizona again waiting for the lights to change.

I ran and stopped next to her.

She gave one fast look and but then looked at me again recognising me.

ARIZONA's POV-

I felt someone stop next to me and have the person a quick look. I looked again and recognised her. Callie. I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks and I was sure I was blushing. I gave her a big smile.

"Callie! Hi!"

"Hey, you jog?"

"No, not really, I just decided to run for a little but today" I said, with all honesty. "What about you? Runner over here?"

"Nahh, I just came to clear my head a bit and... err you know just... get to know Seattle"

She seemed uncomfortable but I didn't mind to ask and just ignored it.

"So are you heading somewhere?" I finally asked, breaking the weird silence.

"No... I guess not, I don't really know Seattle"

"Ohh, I'll show you around, we can go to the collage I'm in and then run back you your place... so I can leave you there?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, of course, that'll be great. Thank you"

"No need to thank. Let's go?" I asked and started running with Callie by my side.

The journey was fun; we talked about all kind of different things, about school, about life in Seattle, about the weather in Seattle which wasn't one of the best.

And finally when we got to the place that we met in the first place today, I realised I didn't know where she lived.

"Uhm, so, where do you live? Do you know how to get there?" I asked, my breath heavy from a the running.

"Yea, I live right here, on this apartment" She pointed at the small building next to us. "Do you wanna come for a drink? I would really need some water right now?"

"Yes, please, if you don't mind"

"of course not, let's go" She started walking into the building and I followed her.

"Wow! You're a music lover aren't you?" I asked, while looking at the huge pile of CD's.

"Yea... I always try to dance a little to relax you know" she giggles and that made a huge smile come to my face. She was so cute. "Wanna put in some music Arizona?"

"Oh.. yea sure" I answered shyly.

"What do you like?" She asked, walking over with two glasses of water in her hands, handing one to me.

"Uhm... anything to be honest... I like Snow Patrol a lot" Snow Patrol? Was the first thing that came into my mind.

"Oh, I have something here!" She jumped to the pile of CD's determined to find what she was looking for. She took one CD and opened it and put in inside the radio.

A slow beat started blasting in the room.

Chasing Cars.

"I absolutely love this song!" I said, looking up to her, taking a quick sip of water off my glass.

"Me too!" The corners of her mouth opened widely and her beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"So... What school are you attending in September?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhm... The one you're attending."

"Oh, good. What curse are you in?"

"I'm in 1st year of medicine, what about you?"

"I'm third year of medicine" I smiled up at her and she she smiled back.

She walked over the balcony to put down the glasses, and her walking was so sexy. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking down to her ass.

I haven't even noticed she had already put down the glasses and turned around. I'm sure she caught me staring at her beautiful curvy body.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked teasingly, crinkling her nose cutely.

"Ohh.. nothing..." I felt a hot wave go through my face and I'm sure my pale cheeks had turned red.

"You're pretty cute when you blush you know?" Oh My God. I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked over her slowly; I wrapped my arms around her neck and searched for her lips. I kissed her slowly, passionately. Our sweaty bodies from the run pushed against each other. I ran my hand through her hair, pulling off her messed up ponytail and letting her dark curly hair fall off her back and shoulders.

She broke our kiss for the first time, so we could get some air and so she could take off my shirt, leaving me in my bra. I repeated her move and took off her shirt, but next I skilfully took off her bra too, her breasts bouncing up and down at my move. I felt her shiver and she looked up at me.

"I think we need a bath... you know, from our run" Her voice was so low and sexy, it was driving me crazy.

"I'll follow you" I said, biting my bottom lip.

She grabbed my hand and walked me through her apartment. It was a huge apartment, with at least 3 rooms and the bathroom was twice as big as mine.

We managed to take off the rest of our clothing while the shower was on; When the mirror of the bathroom was steamy we decided to go in.

She got in the bath, the water falling into her face, getting her hair wet. She pointed me to get in and I did as she said, taking off my ponytail.

I pushed her to the wall of the bath and kissed her again, hungrily this time. Our tongues waltzed and fought a battle none of us could win. When we lack oxygen we pulled apart and she lean over so that she could kiss my neck. I pulled my head back so she could have a better access to it. While she sucked and kissed and bit on my neck I ran my hands through her body, from the top of her shoulders, down to her behind, cupping her ass with both of my hands. She stopped and I knew that I now had a beautiful red mark on my neck, (a hickey i had to deal with and cover). Suddenly she got on her knees, her head stopping right in front of my sexual.  
She looked up at me so innocently, like a child looks at her parents to ask if she could eat her candy; and I'm sure she understood my approval look because her hand rose to my pussy, slowly and softly massaging my clitoris, making me arch my back and give a low moan. Her movement got quicker and quicker and she finally inserted one finger into me. Oh my dear lord, her fingers were long and perfect; She started to move slowly and when she started to move faster she quickly, inserted another finger inside of me; this unexpected move made a little scream come out of my mouth.

"You like that don't you?" She asked, her voice low, and looked up at me, her brown eyes now darker than before, filled with passion and desire, which was certainly a reflex of mine. When her movements couldn't get any faster liquids started running down my thighs. I let out a high moan and she heavily sighed, proud of herself. She took the fingers out of my vagina and brought them into her mouth, tasting my liquids and licking the tip of her fingers; Instead of swallowing it, she got up and kissed me and I opened my mouth for her, tasting myself in her tongue.

"See... how sweet you taste?" She said giving me a sexy wink.

After our bath, and after I got dressed, with her underwear and her clothes, Meredith called me, asking me if I'd be home for lunch, and as I didn't want to give much trouble to Callie I said I was going home.

"So... goodbye Callie. And thank you. For the water"

"Right, for the water. You owe me one" Oh my, I really owed her one.

"I do, bye" I turned my back to her and she closed the door behind me.

I got off her building smiling like a complete idiot.


End file.
